


Apple

by Halcyon1996



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halcyon1996/pseuds/Halcyon1996
Summary: 空调损坏和苹果的故事





	Apple

写在前面：

这是一篇NC-17！荷兰虫×RR贱

人生第一次开车hhhh，希望不要介意肉渣xxxx

灵感来源于Julia Michaels的Apple(其实就两句歌词)

(我觉得这篇标题还不如叫空调？

渣文笔，OOC警告

不介意就继续看下去吧！

Peter房间里的空调坏了。

几天前，当Peter在大半夜浑身黏腻腻地被热醒过来时，那台空调就已经停摆了，害得Peter只能睁着眼坐在床上，一直到窗外的太阳升起。

May后来给维修公司的人打了电话，对方也派人过来查看了Peter的空调，可惜结果不太好。工作人员表示有个关键零件出了问题，更换的话要等几天才行。

等几天！当Peter听到这话的时候，他面前仿佛出现了滚滚热浪，一副要把他蒸发的架势。

May想让Peter到自己房间里来睡，可是Peter现在在放暑假，May每天还有慈善会的工作要做，Peter怎么能让她睡在自己闷热的房间里？

于是乎，现在Peter坐在自己桌前写着历史作业，身旁摆着台风扇，吱呀呀地晃着头。

风扇根本没有用，Peter烦躁地想到，笔下的字迹更加潦草了。

这几天的夜巡也暂时终止了。不是Peter不想出去，而是他一想到自己半夜浑身大汗地回到自己房间时，等着他的只有一台老久的风扇时，他就要抓狂。洗澡也是不能想的，May最近睡眠不太好，一有点声音就会把她吵醒。

上帝啊，为什么要在夏天带走我的空调？

历史作业是没心思做下去了。Peter把笔甩到一旁，又把风扇朝自己拖了拖。手机在这时呜呜地响了一声。

是Wade发来的消息。

Wade：嘿甜心！前几天晚上你都没出来呢！害得哥一个人漫无目的地在街上走来走去，这简直无聊爆了！

Wade：发生什么了？被作业折磨得路都走不动了？

Wade：还是……！难道你那性感的婶婶……！！！

没人知道Peter和Wade正在交往之中，他们一般只趁着Peter夜巡的时候偷偷见面，Wade还就这点调侃说就像两个偷情者一样，为此他结结实实挨了Peter一拳，差点被嵌在墙里。

Peter：冷静一点，Wade。放心好了，May还什么都不知道……

Peter：也没有什么大事。只是，我的空调坏了，就这么简单。我只是不想夜巡回来一身黏糊糊地躺在床上，那感觉糟透了。

Wade：大汗淋漓地躺在床上……哥还以为你喜欢这种感觉呢。

Peter的脸唰地一下红了起来，他仿佛觉得自己房间的温度又升高了一些。作为一个17岁的高中生，他真的难以招架Wade的黄色玩笑，即使他们两个已经……(咳咳)

Peter：WWWade！别说了！

Wade：哦纯情的书虫Spidey~~我敢打赌，你的脸已经红得跟熟透的西红柿一样了，不是嘛Petey？

Peter深深地吸进一口闷热的空气，平复了一下自己躁动的内心，抹了抹头上淌下的汗水，决定忽略Wade的玩笑话，手在屏幕上继续噼里啪啦地打着字。

Peter：随便你怎么说，反正我最近不想在晚上出门了，起码也要等我空调修好再说。

才刚刚发送，Wade就连着发了三个感叹号。

Wade：！！！

Wade：不！

Wade：哥可等不到这么久！这几天没见到你哥都像在地狱里烤火一样！

Wade：今天晚上出来好不好Petey！哥房间里有空调的！保证让你一滴汗都流不出来！

Peter得承认，当他看见空调这两个字的时候，他的嘴巴已经不受控制地成了一个O型。半晌回过神来，Peter才意识到Wade说了什么。

Peter：？你那安全屋里不是只有一架吊扇吗？

Wade：哥换新屋子了不行吗！

Wade：其实也是因为最近太热了，哥身上的小坑们都开始抗议了。要找一间带空调的安全屋也不是件太容易的事。

Wade：所以说你要来吗？哥知道你一定会来的！那我在老地方等你哦Spidey！

不得不说，Wade的这番话确实使Peter心动了。闭上眼睛，他仿佛就能感受到空调吹出的凉风，拂过自己的脸。

刚好，今天晚上May要在慈善会加班。

Peter扭头看了看挂在衣橱的战服。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

灵巧地一个翻身，Peter稳稳地降落到Wade身边，后者急不可耐地跑过来，一把抱住了他。

“不……别……Wade！太紧了……啊……”Peter好不容易从Wade怀里挣脱出来，Wade的体温已经让他感觉有出汗的征兆了。

“So Spidey，我们今天先朝那个方向走？”

“Karen，警察频道有什么消息吗？”

“并没有什么事，今天晚上很平静，Peter。”面罩里的女声回答到。

Peter挠了挠脖子，他已经感觉到一丝黏腻的感觉了，他现在恨不得就把面罩脱掉，呼吸一下新鲜空气。

“Wade，今天警察频道没什么事，我现在实在太热了，要不，我们就直接去你家？”

“你这么怕热啊？”Wade在面罩后面挑了挑眉：“谁能想到Spider-Man离了空调就活不了？”

“连我自己都没想到。直到我的空调坏掉，我才知道空调是项多么伟大的发明，也许以后会我会考虑研究便携式空调。”

“你要是真的弄出来那玩意记得给哥几份。”

Wade走上前，牵起Peter的手：“那么现在带你去吹你心心念的空调吧！”

Peter没说什么，任由Wade牵着他的手朝着目的地走去。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Wade拉着Peter一路走走停停，在要走进那个不起眼的小巷前，两人手上都多了一瓶冰可乐。(Peter在走出便利店前被收银员强拉着拍了张合照)

“我们到了哦。”Wade笑着说，晃了晃手里的钥匙。

Peter没说什么，只是咕咚咕咚地喝完了自己的可乐。不得不说，没有什么比在出汗的时候喝上一杯冰镇可乐更爽的事了。

“哥出门的时候就已经把空调打开了，现在屋里肯定很凉快。”Wade一边说着，一边打开了大门。

瞬间，一股冷风随着大门的敞开而吹了出来，径直吹到Peter面前。一下子，燥热的感觉消失的无影无踪，Peter只感觉自己皮肤的毛孔全部都贪婪地完全打开，要把这凉爽的风贮藏进自己身体深处似的。

真的太棒了。Peter有些感动地想着，舒爽的感觉让他忍不住发出一声满足的叹息。

收回前面的话，比在出汗时喝一杯冰镇可乐更爽的事是在出汗时坐在空调房喝一杯冰镇可乐。

“……所以说……”站在一旁的Wade拍了拍完全沉浸于冷气的Peter的肩：“你还要在门口站多久？”

“啊抱歉Wade……我只是……有些情不自禁。”Peter的脸微微红了起来，不知道是因为热还是其他原因，他连忙踏进了门。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

现在，Peter已经把自己的制服甩在了一旁，换上了一件宽松的T恤和一件短裤(从Wade衣柜里扒的)，盘着腿坐在沙发上，啃着Wade给他削的苹果。

其实Pete更想吃冰激凌，但他现在完全不想踏出这间屋子一步，所以他只能在Wade的冰箱里翻出了个苹果。

在Wade的冰箱里看见苹果可不是一件寻常的事，一般来说水果这种东西很难出现在雇佣兵的安全屋里，毕竟等他出完任务回来，那些水果早就变成霉菌的大餐了。

但事实上，这个苹果就好好的躺在冰箱里，这确实挺神奇的，不是吗？

Wade坐在他身边，把水果刀放下，咬了一口刚刚削好的苹果。

“哦艹！……”Wade突然骂了一声，声音还有些奇怪。Peter扭过头，看见他的五官全部都扭曲在了一起，那样子着实有些滑稽。

“天啊！”Wade缓过劲来，一边吐槽着一边吐掉了自己嘴里的苹果：“这简直是哥吃过的最酸的苹果了！”

“酸吗？”Peter又咬了一口自己的苹果，酸酸甜甜的汁水充斥在口腔里。舔了舔嘴唇，Peter把自己手里的苹果递了出去。

“你要不尝尝我的？这个一点都不酸哦。”

Wade盯着Peter手里的苹果，又看向Peter因苹果汁浸润过而闪着水光的嘴唇。毫无征兆地，Wade突然把脸凑到了Peter面前，吓得他手一滑，把剩下的半个苹果掉在了地上。

“W……Wade？等等！呜……”Peter还来不及说什么，Wade就封住了他的嘴唇。

Peter还没意识到发生了什么，Wade的舌头已经缠上了自己的，带着一股苹果的清香。Wade轻轻地舔过Peter的牙齿，又温柔地顶着他的上颚，像是要给Peter一些反应的时间。回过神来的Peter不甘示弱地想要侵入Wade的口腔，却只能笨拙地戳着Wade的门牙。

最后舔了舔Peter泛着水光的嘴唇，Wade结束了这个吻，留下一道长长的银丝和一脸潮红，止不住喘气的Peter。

“嗯……你的苹果是要甜一些呢Spidey。”

Wade眨了眨眼睛，手却不安分地溜进Peter的T恤里，抚上他的腰肢，引得Peter不禁轻叹出声。

“我还想再尝一下你的苹果，Petey。”Wade一脸坏笑着，轻轻咬了咬Peter的耳垂，湿热的气体喷在Peter耳边，痒丝丝的。

……

Wade轻轻扒下Peter那毫无情趣可言的老头四角内裤，慢慢把男孩微微发抖的双腿分开，用手指戳了戳那幽密的穴口。随着Wade的手指慢慢插入，细碎的喘息不自觉地从Peter嘴巴里溢了出来，一下一下，像一只小奶猫惹人怜爱。

说实话，虽然Wade这个人看起来挺不靠谱的，但你可能找不到第二个像他这么体贴的床伴了。就像现在，他正把第三只手指慢慢地插进去，温柔得像是在抚摸一件珍稀的宝物。

Peter细碎的喘息也渐渐变成了小声的呻吟。即使现在在凉爽的空凋房里，Peter也觉得浑身燥热，背上已经隐隐约约有汗珠渗出了。

Wade突然把手指抽了出来，引得Peter不自觉地喘了一声。Wade又把头凑到了Peter面前，亲了亲他的脸颊，抹去了他额头上的汗水，后者也亲了亲他脖子上的小坑作为回报。

Wade整个人都压在了Peter身上。Peter现在能感觉到，不论是房间里的空气还是他自己，在慢慢升温。自己的意识也因为这个而变得涣散起来了，股间好像还有什么炙热的东西正戳着自己。

Wade咬着Peter的耳朵，对着微微发抖的男孩轻声说到：“Sweetie，我要进去了哦。”

不等Peter做出什么反应，那根炙热就缓缓地插进了Peter的花穴。

“啊！…嗯……啊……Wade！……”

突如其来的异物感和撕裂感让Peter不禁大声尖叫了起来。他只能死死地搂住Wade的背，大口大口地喘着气，后者则一边温柔地揉着他被汗水打湿的棕发，一边缓慢但坚定地往Peter的深处前进。

终于，Wade完完全全进入到了Peter体内。异物感和疼痛逐渐被饱胀感取而代之，Peter的喘息声也渐渐变成了带着满足感的低吟。

“……喜欢吗，Petey？”Wade并没有着急进行下一步，他反而停了下来，轻轻舔着Peter白皙的脖子。

Peter红着脸，有些害羞地把头埋进了Wade的胸膛里蹭了蹭。

“……喜欢就好。”Wade话音刚落下，下身就开始大力抽插了起来。

“Wade！别！……啊！……额嗯……啊啊……”突如其来的动作让Peter不禁惊呼起来，随后从下身而来的酥麻感顺着脊椎直直冲入Peter的大脑，让他剩下的话变成了止不住的呻吟声。

“……艹你真的太棒了Baby Boy……”Wade低声咒骂着，一口含住了Peter胸前的茱萸，怀中的男孩为此颤抖不止。

Peter现在大脑一片空白，他只能感受到袭遍全身的酥麻和燥热，而他所能做的只有更加用力地环住Wade，口中吐出破碎的音节，没有意识地跟着节奏摇着下身。

好热……真的好热……要融化了啊……

Wade的速度变得越来越快，房间里弥漫着淫靡的水声。他有些粗鲁地吻住Peter的唇，舌头粗暴地在口腔里搅动着，把Peter的呻吟全数堵住，变成闷闷的呜咽声。

Peter只觉得小腹越来越胀，性器前端不停地在渗水，好像在渴求男人粗糙的抚摸。

“W……Wade，摸……摸摸前面……好不好？”

话音刚落，Peter就觉得体内的肉棒又涨大了一圈。Wade腾出一只手，粗暴地抚上Peter的性器撸动着，引得他又是一阵喘息。

前后夹击的感觉让Peter仿佛飘在云端，浑身酥软，没有力气，就连环住Wade的双臂现在也只能软软地垂在Wade背上，随着抽插上节奏而晃动着。Wade张开嘴，咬住Peter的肩头，像是在宣告自己的主权。那抹鲜红就像苹果的颜色一样。

“W!……Wade！我……我要……忍不住了！……呜……”Peter无力地哭喘着，突然身子一紧，双手紧紧捏住Wade的手臂，在Wade手上泄出了几道白浊。因为高潮而紧缩的花穴也让Wade低吼一声，射在了Peter小穴里面。

Peter躺在Wade的怀里大口喘着气，逐渐从高潮酥麻的余韵中缓过神来。他现在觉得不论是自己，还是自己贴着的Wade，都十分黏腻，这种感觉让Peter很不舒服。

“哈……怎么样Petey？刚刚够火辣吗？”Wade一边笑着说，一边又把Peter抱的更紧了一些，粗重的呼吸喷在Peter脖子上，仿佛觉得他还不够热似的。

“……浑身黏糊糊的，我想去洗澡。”沉默了一会儿，Peter有些低沉的声音从Wade胸前传来。

Peter揉了揉自己额前被不知道是自己还是Wade的汗水打湿的碎发，抬起头看着Wade盈满爱意的眼睛。

“你刚刚可没这么说。”Wade笑着站了起来，抱着Peter走向浴室。怀中的男孩红着脸把手吊在Wade脖子上，又把头埋进Wade胸前的小坑里。

“……你刚刚把我苹果碰掉了，我还没吃完呢。”

“等会儿再给你削一个不就行了。”

“万一是酸的呢？”

“放心，不会是酸的，哥保证。”

浴室的门关上了。

……

等两人磨磨蹭蹭地从浴室出来，墙上老挂钟的指针已经转到了10点。

“额Wade，我想……我该回去了，这么晚了，May婶会担心的。”

“哦我的老天鹅这才晚上十点！你可真是个有时间观念的好学生Peter。”Wade撇撇嘴，拿浴巾擦了擦Peter湿漉漉的头发。

“你别忘了，等你满头大汗地赶回你那小房间，你会发现你的空调还是坏的呢！”

“额……”Peter有些犹豫地咬了咬下唇。

“想想你今天晚上出门的目的，Spidey！”

“……”

于是最后，架不住Wade哀求(其实是空调)的Peter给May打电话，说自己热得不行去Ned家借宿一晚了。

“早点睡！明天早点回来！”May在电话那头唠叨着，Peter马马虎虎嗯了几声，挂断了电话。

“Yeah！”旁边的Wade欢呼一声，抱住了Peter的脖子。

“今天可以跟Spidey一起睡啦！Petey你想睡左边还是右边？”

“……右边。”不止怎的，Peter的脸又红了起来。

于是破天荒的，Wade在11点就上床睡觉了。

好吧，主要是因为他右边搂着的，现在正睡得香甜的Peter。刚刚的性爱即使是Spider-Man也精疲力尽了。刚沾上枕头，Peter的眼睛就睁不开了。

Wade看着男孩的睡颜，看着他微张的薄唇，看着他随着呼吸而轻轻摆动的睫毛，又不自觉地笑了起来。

吻了吻男孩的额头，Wade闭上了眼。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

第二天，维修人员终于来到Peter家，把他的空调修好了。

但Peter夜巡后，还是会去Wade的那间安全屋坐坐，有时候还会洗个澡再走。

可能……不仅仅是空调的缘故吧，Peter想，一边喝了一大口冰可乐，一边把头靠在Wade肩上，看着电视里Netflix的新剧。后者像往常一样，揉着他的一头棕发，在他额前落下一个温柔的吻。

这是夏天能做的最爽的事了。


End file.
